It Matters
by Devin Warren
Summary: One-Shot: Betrayal was not in his make as a person. Betrayal and Uzumaki Naruto just did not go hand and hand. But when this opportunity presented itself to him he just could not say no, really it's not like he had a choice either. Rated M for sexual themes.


It Matters

He didn't know how he could stoop so low; to be doing such a heinous act, it was his best friend's trust that he was pounding into relentlessly. He'd only been back for four months and was already neck-deep in trouble. More importantly, why was he worrying about this now while he was in the middle of what he was doing? He looked down at the girl squirming underneath him, begging him to continue, he just smiled as she glared at him in frustration. Smirking he twisted his hips making her throw her head back in a silent scream. Sweeping down, he stole her lips as he continued his teasing. Now, if only he could get these traitorous thoughts out of his head.

How did he get into this mess in the first place anyway?

"F-fuck, mmm, Naruto, thank Kami there is no dirt this time." She moaned, breaking from the kiss as she arched her back.

Ah, now he remembered!

It had started about a month and a half ago. The war was over and the united hidden villages were still counting their casualties. Sasuke had been back a little over two months and Naruto was already in a bad mood. Like clockwork, the instant he returned Sakura was swooning over her 'Sasuke-Kun' leaving Naruto in the dust. He hadn't minded at first until he heard that they were dating and already engaged. Now he was pissed. Perhaps the worst part was the source of the information: not his supposed friends and teammates, but rather some angry Cloud Nin that hadn't forgiven Sasuke for his actions towards their Kage and their protector. So here he was heading over to the tent he knows Ino and her share.

His rage was so great that the ninja he walked by instantly jumped out of his way afraid of the backlash they knew they would receive if they got in his way. Or maybe it was the gold chakra with a tint of red that he was leaking out. Spotting the lavish tent that the Yamanaka had demanded be purple, he stopped to stare at the flaps as they swayed back and forth. It was still rather early in the morning so he knew Sakura would be sleeping as she had a late shift. He tried to calm himself, not wanting his anger to cause him to say something he might regret, but remaining vigilant so as not to lose his nerve. Taking a deep breath he moved forward and pushed open the flap of the two friends' tent and stepped inside.

Seeing her asleep in a thin, sleeveless, black, night gown with a relaxed face, one he hadn't seen on her in a long time, made him falter. Did he have a right to even be angry at her? It wasn't like they were seeing each other or anything. So what right did he have? Those thoughts left his mind when she shifted in her sleep. Her arm shot up and out of the blanket, pushing it down from its resting place over her shoulder to a position underneath her armpit. Her neck and, with it, the small red mark that rested on it were now visible. He could tell that it was just a small love bite, but, nonetheless, the mark was more like a slap to his face than anything else.

Maybe it was the chakra that he was once again leaking, or maybe it was just the sound of his grinding teeth. He didn't know, he simply kept his angry eyes focused on her as she began to stir from her sleep. She shifted a little, opening her eyes tiredly. Surprise registered first, before the confusion set in, as she began to sit up slowly. Naruto breathed deeply glaring at the spot on her neck, and by the look that now adorned her face he knew she knew why he was there. Looking worried now as she shifted her body in a position that would let her look at him better.

"Naruto." She sat up a little as she pushed away the blankets. "I-I was going to-."

"**We. Need. To. Talk.**" As he said this he stepped closer to her futon, crouching so that he was eye level with her, revealing that the pupils in his deep blue eye had become silt. "**Now.**"

"Naruto, don't do this." She said shaking her. He could tell she was near tears which made him falter a little.

Taking a deep breath he calmed a little before speaking once again. "I need to hear it from you Sakura."

She flinched at hearing her name without the honorific behind it. "Please Naruto."

"I need to talk to you."

"I-I."

"Sakura, I need some questions answered." He shifted his gaze to Ino's prone body which was spread out, blankets near her feet in a mess as if she had kicked them off of her, and light snoring exiting her mouth.

"Don't do this, please." She looked away from him, not wanting to see the anger, the hurt, and the betrayal in his eyes.

"I really need to know Sakura-Chan." She faltered at this; turning back to him to see that his eyes were back to normal, save for the destitute look of a lost child in them. "Meet me at Uzu Valley."

"Naruto I don't think I can."

"I'll wait for you." He cupped her cheek to make sure she didn't look away.

"And if I'm not there?"

"I'll wait for you." And as she looked at him in that moment she could almost hear the unspoken statement, "It's a promise of a lifetime." With that he stood slowly, backing away from her maintaining eye contact the whole time. He slowly turned from her, grabbing the flap and swinging it open. Giving her one last glance to show her the determination in his eyes, he left, leaving Sakura to release the breath that she was holding as she stared at the spot he had been occupying. She fully sat up looking over to her clothes with a frown.

Sakura knew exactly where he would be waiting. This was the place where he had convinced Sasuke to come back to Konoha. This was where once again, he had almost lost his life for the promise he had made for her. Her heart clenched at the thought. How could she have jumped in this relationship with Sasuke without a second thought of Naruto? No, she couldn't start second guessing herself now. She was engaged, and she would not begin doubting her decisions now.

She spotted him leaning against a tree, playing with the hem of his jacket as he stared down at his feet with a defeated look. It had been half the day spent since he had asked her to meet him here. She had hoped that this would be the one time that he would not show his stubbornness. That thought had gone out the window when that hussy Samui was looking all over for 'Naruto-Kun' so she could thank him properly. She squashed her anger instantly as she stopped and stared at Naruto for a moment. She had no right to be jealous, and yes she knew it was jealousy. She was no fool. She had made her decision and she would not be going back on her choice. Rolling her shoulders back and steeling her nerve, she pulled her red top down, smoothed out her skirt, held her head high and made her descent.

When Naruto looked at her with his disheartened eyes she had to look away instantly and her resolve almost crumbled right then and there. She pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear and gingerly made her way to stand in front of him. He pushed off the tree, eyes shifting to determination as they focused on her. "Say it's not true."

"It's true."

"So what you said at the Land of Iron it really was a lie."

"That's what you perceived it as?" Her face showed a little anger for him bringing that up.

"I still had my hope."

"You don't even love me Naruto."

"Are-are you for real?"

"You saw someone like you when you were younger and attached yourself to that person thinking it was love."

"Don't use my words against me like that." He frowned a little, hurt that she used such a low blow.

"Hinata accepted it why can't you?" She tried to keep her face emotionless but she knew she was starting to slip. Even she knew this was low but right now she didn't want to deal with this. He was already confusing her as it is and she did not like it one bit, she was in love with Sasuke dammit.

"I could feel it." He was looking at his hands now.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I don't know how but some way there was still nature chakra in my system then."

Instantly her heart stopped and she knew what he was going to say. "Don't."

"I didn't want to believe it then because I didn't want to be the only one trying to save him. "

"I. Said. Don't."

"But I felt how you felt Sakura-Chan."

"DON'T!"

"I felt that you meant every single word you said to me to be true."

"I said not to say it." Her face was now angry as she walked past him further into the trees. "You're being ridiculous."

"Don't deny it." He followed her until she stopped and turned on him.

"What do you want me to say Naruto?"

"That you're not thinking of me in the slightest."

She opened her mouth to speak but clamped her mouth abruptly. "I'm getting married Naruto."

"Then don't get married." He stepped forward so that they were inches apart.

"It's not that simple Naruto!"

"Why isn't it?"

"Because I don't feel that way anymore ok!"

"If that's true then why did you come?"

She paused and he stepped a little closer causing her to look up at him. "To ask you to stop."

"That could have been the first thing you said when you got here." He moved his hand to her shoulder but she knocked it away before it made contact. "You came because you knew I could convince you."

"No." In her anger, she grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his face down to hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly watching her bite her lip.

"Maybe." And with that she through caution to the wind and brought him down to slam his lips to hers. They slowly pulled away and Sakura looked in his eyes and saw an emotion that she had never seen in anyone's eyes ever, at least directed towards her. "A-again."

Naruto just nodded before kissing her once again. Her hands loosened and he turned her so her back was against the tree. She pushed him away so she could unzip her top exposing her black sports bra. She grabbed his shirt and brought him back into her lips capturing them as if they were her lifeline. She put her finger in his waist band and swiftly pulled them down. He grunted at the action grabbing her left thigh and bringing it to his hip. He stopped when he felt it. Her body was shaking and he knew she was sobbing.

"Why are you crying Sakura-Chan?" Concerned dripped like honey from his words which made her want to cry even more.

"I'm crying because I want this." He nodded kissing her gently. He moved his hand moved up pushing her bra up and squeezing the flesh of her right breast. "agh, just once, we'll do this just once."

He couldn't hear her now; he was too much in a daze. She reached down and pushed her panties to the side and grabbed him and directed him into her. He paused to look at her for permission.

"What are you doing you baka?"

"I want to make sure?" he asked sheepishly.

"It's too late for that." She growled, grabbing his butt and pulling him into her. She threw her head back letting out a moan as the leg he was holding clenched up and her toes curled. Liking the sounds that she was making, he decided that he wanted to hear more. Grabbing her other leg he lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist with the other and grabbed her rear before lifting her up and dropping her back down.

"Oh Kami Naruto that feels so good." She moaned as she reached to grab his arm and make him do it again. Not needing the extra motivation, but liking it anyway, he lifted her once again and repeated the process. Wanting to have a little bit of control Sakura shot out her right foot and slammed it against the back of his knee and putting him a leg lock, which caused him to fall backwards. With a grunt, as his back hit the ground, he looked up with surprise as she smiled at him coyly as she completely took off her top followed by the bra. He could only stare in wonder at how beautiful she looked. She placed her hands on his chest before she lifted up her hip and slammed them back down causing her head to jerk up towards the sky once again. He quickly moved his hands to her hips helping her movements. She stared down at him with her mouth open in silent moan.

He smirked before he flipped them over causing her to squeak. "Hey that waaaasn't," He thrust into her causing her to groan in pleasure before giving him a look. "Ve-ve-very niiiiiiiccccceee oh Kami yes!"

Naruto leaned down and placed his lips over the little mark on her neck, clamping down and sucking as hard as he could. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist in pleasure. "Harder." She whispered in his ear. Naruto let go of her neck and grinned as he leaned back. She pouted at him before he grabbed her hips and began to slam into her. Her hands slammed into the ground; curling into fists leaving claw-like marks into the dirt. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, uh uh, Naruto s-something's coming." Naruto picked up the pace and watched as her eyes rolled back and her hips began to shake uncontrollably. He grunted as he felt like he was in a vice like grip before he too released what had been building up. He fell forward, making sure he didn't land on top of her and rolled off to the side. He closed his eyes trying not to think about this being the only time he would ever get to do this with her.

He almost jumped when he felt her rest her head on his chest as she curled up against him. He looked down and watched as she drew circles with her finger into his skin. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes waiting for her to tell him that this was it. That they couldn't see each other anymore. What did he expect? For her to choose him over the golden child? Who was he kidding?

"I'm sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry that I can't give you an answer right now either."

He froze, not having expected that. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It's okay Sakura-Chan." He reached over and grabbed the jacket that he hadn't even noticed she had torn off and moved it to cover her legs, before freezing at the sight of blood. "Oh Kami Sakura-Chan your bleeding!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked down and saw that between her legs there was a trail of blood. "Oh that. That's supposed to happen when my hymen is broke."

"Your, your 'hi-man', what the hell is that?"

"Hymen, Naruto not 'hi-man'. Sheesh do you know anything about sex education?"

"Uh," Naruto looked out into the woods sheepishly. "No."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to teach you."

"What do you mean Sakura-ChaaAAAaan!" he looked down to see that her right hand had a hold of 'him'. "Ah."

"Get ready for a lesson, U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to."

"Only if it's from you, Sakura-Chan." He tilted his head forward and captured her lips with his own biting her lower lip as he pulled away "Only if it's from you."

He lifted her right leg over his shoulder as he pushed his hip forward along with pushing those thoughts from his head. This would be their twelfth rendezvous since that time and he still wasn't sure how she felt about him. Sure she had let out an "I love you" a couple of times, and when that happened he was more than ecstatic. However, lately he was starting to wonder if those slips were simply the heat of the moment. As he thrust forward once more, she grabbed the back of his head and brought him down to meet her lips as they released together.

They simply lay there, basking in the afterglow of their passion. Looking over at the time, he grunted before getting up to grab his clothes. He had a mission in two hours which was a perfect excuse for Sakura to come and see him in order 'To make sure that baka packed everything he would need.' He shook his head at how simple it was to betray a friend; man was he a hypocrite. After he pulled his shirt over his head he felt her small tender hand grip the back of it, making him tense.

"I have something to tell you Naruto." He froze at that which caused her to tighten her hand around his shirt. "I've been keeping something from you for the last month." He made to stand up but she wouldn't let him go. "But I found out something a week ago, but I think you need to know what I did a month ago before I tell you the other news."

"What is it Sakura?" He looked at her over his shoulder, hiding his eyes behind his hair. "You can tell me anything." Ever since they had gotten intimate with each other he had dropped the 'Chan' honorific at the end of her name. It had made her heart flutter whenever he says her name with such emotion.

"Promise not to get mad at me."

He flinched and took a deep breath as she pulled on his shirt, signaling to him that she would not be letting him go anytime soon. "I won't, I'll accept anything you have to say."

"I, uh, kindofbrokeupwithSasukeabout amonthago." She let go of him after saying that and waited on bated breath for his response.

He sat up and pushed himself up on his hands and stared at her bewildered. "Huh?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together before her cheek puffed out in irritation and she turned her head away from him. "Jeez, I said I broke up with Sasuke about a month ago."

Naruto blinked a couple of times realizing she had dropped her affectionate 'Kun' from the teme's name, before he grinned and poked her right inflated cheek with his pointy finger. "Isn't that a good thing?" She looked at him and blinked before nodding dumbly. "Then why did you wait to tell me now?"

Her frown turned into a glare. "Because, I was stupid, and listened to advice from Ino-bunta."

"You know what? I don't want to know." He chuckled, before bending down to strap on his sandals. She blinked at the young man, now flattening wrinkles out of his shirt, worried about how he would take the news he was about to receive. Naruto raised his arms above his head in a stretch and threw a grin her way. "So what is the other news you got for me."

"Oh, yeah." She looked at him and grinned. "You're going to be a father." His Nature chakra flared with excitement before he let his arms fall. She waited for him to ask a stupid question, like if it was his. She had told him, after explaining what a hymen was, that her and Sasuke were going to wait for their wedding night. Her eyebrow began to tick in irritation before she watched him yell happily before jumping in bed with her.

"Hey Sakura-Chan guess what?!"

"What baka?"

"I'm gonna be a father!"

"Well you should know that I'm going to be a mother."

"I'm gonna be a father." All Sakura could do was smile and shake her head before he captured her lips with his. She paused when she felt something rub against her.

"Hey don't you have a mission soon." She said as he began to kiss her neck once again.

"So it can wait." He smiled into her neck pushing down the pants, which covered him, before pushing into her causing her to groan. "Besides it's just some meeting with the daimyo of the five major lands to discuss what should happen now."

"Na-Naruto. That sounds imp-important and that you-you should be thereee."

"Hm, that's what Kage bunshin is for."

Three Years Later

What had happened? He was supposed to accomplish all his dreams by now. Marry Sakura-Chan: check. Help Sasuke come back to the village: check. Help Sasuke find someone to help rebuild his clan since he technically stole the one he had chosen: check (Karin was an Uzumaki and could handle the Teme's emo attitude). Be Hokage: Negative.

Instead of Hokage he was stuck with this this monstrosity of a mess. Tsunade had announced Kakashi as the new Hokage not giving him a choice. Mei had finally found a husband and was still working on getting Kirgakure past there… well there past. Oonoki had died in the war and the council of Iwa had agreed on giving the spot to his granddaughter who kept on challenging the decision saying that being Tsuchikage was not good enough for the strongest of Iwa. A had lost his right leg, but with B by his side he was happy to step down and let Damui take over. Gaara had married recently and had his first child on the way.

Why was he complaining about the Kages of the five greatest nations? It is because they are currently on their way to see him. Sighing as he thought that maybe taking this position without thinking wasn't such a good idea.

"Gensokage-Sama the Kages are here to see you." Samui said with a bow. Naruto sighed thinking on why she was here. After the war he was appointed as a sort of Kage among Kages to hold peace and each nation was required to send two of their best: Samui and Omoi came from Kumo, Temari and Kankoru from Suna, Aoi and a woman name Kari from Kiri, Akatsuchi and a young man named Tsuchikuro were sent, and from Konoha he had request Uchiha Sasuke and Shimara Ten-Ten.

He nodded and Samui stepped forward gabbing his giggling three-month-old daughter from his arms. Samui smiled at the child who giggled right back at her. Naruto shook his head with a smile of his own.

"I will take Kazehina to Sakura-Sama; Jiraiya-Sama and Sakura-Sama should be waiting for you for lunch, I will inform her that you will most likely be late."

"You know, Samui-Chan, Sakura and Jiraiya would be upset to hear you speaking of them so formally like you don't even know them."

Samui just blushed before leaving quickly, mentioning that she would send the Kages in. He waited and watched as Kakashi was the first to enter, followed by Gaara, Damui, Mei, and then Kurotsuchi who gave him a smirk. Noticing the expressions on their faces, he knew that Sakura and their two children were not going to be happy with the wait.

"Gensokage-Sama." All the Kages said in unison as they bowed.

Yep it was going to be a long day if they were all acting so formally.

Gensokage: Elemental Shadow.

A/N: So this idea popped in my head while watching a T.V. show. I know I have Elysium to update but I'm working on it, slowly but I promise it will be updated. Well peeps tell me what you think about this.  
Respectfully Sgt Warren


End file.
